Deafening Silence
by VampNinjaGirl13
Summary: What if during the Battle City Tournament, that Katsuya Jonouchi paid a heavy price for leaving the Shadow Realm on his own? The price? Absolute silence. What will he do? Where will he go? And what does Seto Kaiba, the cold hearted CEO want with him? Puppyshipping, Seto x Jou Collab Fic Please leave reviews 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! This is a collab fic with my friend Mashri, this is going to be a different type of story structure. There are two types of POV's happening. I'll break it down like this. Jonouchi's POV will be in first person, to make it feel more personal while Seto's POV is in third person to make it less personal.**

 **Welp, please leave this story reviews so we know how we did. Please keep any criticism civil, no flames. Alright let's get into it!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Absolute silence, the smell of rubbing alcohol, it was safe to say that I was in the med bay. I could feel the air being pumped into my lungs, each breath involuntary. The I.V. in my arm itched, I would have scratched at it if I hadn't known better. Lazily my eyes drifted open, the bright white lights of the room blinding me. Visions came back to me, more light, more than I could stand, pain, a duel, its victor. The victor had not been me.**

 **Disoriented, I sat up, my sight a blur and my head running wild with dizzy spells. A hand moved up to steady my aching head. I knew where I was, but why could I not hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor? I knew that I was hooked up to one, I had to be, I was in the med bay. Why was everything so quiet?**

 **Eventually my vision came back to me.**

 **My friends were standing by my side, smiles spread over their faces, mouths moving. They were speaking, I couldn't hear them.**

 **I opened my mouth to ask them to repeat what they had said, but I couldn't hear myself. I couldn't hear anything.**

 **Worry spread over me, fear. Why could I not hear? What was wrong with me?**

 **I felt for my ears, to ensure they were still there, and they were. I still couldn't hear. I ripped at them, I pulled, I did what I could to try and make them work again, but nothing came to me, nothin. Radio silence.**

 **My friends seemed concerned. Yugi laid an arm on my shoulder, he spoke. I could barely make out what he had asked, barely, just by reading his lips I was able to tell he was asking me what was wrong. I didn't know what was wrong. I didn't know why I couldn't hear. I didn't know what was happening. Was this a part of the dream? Was this a part of my punishment for losing that duel to Malik?**

 **This must have been some horrible nightmare, I must still have been in the shadow realm. This was what I was to suffer with for all of eternity, until Yugi was to beat that evil Malik Ishtar, till he was to save me from this fate.**

 **I could count on him, he was my friend.**

 **Yugi would save me, just as he would Mai, and Bakura, and all others that Malik had hurt with these shadow games.**

 **I believed this wholeheartedly.**

 **Despite the fear that ran through me, and despite the tears that rushed down my cheeks, I would stay strong. I'd wait to be saved. I couldn't stay like this, I couldn't handle this.**

 **I would just have to wait for Yugi to save me.**

 **Soon enough, however, this fraud Yugi shook me from my thoughts, brought me back to the reality I was facing.**

 **The concern written on their faces, the fear they held for me. This couldn't have been the shadow realm, it had to be real, this had to be my reality.**

 **The tears just kept falling, and I just kept pulling at my ears, ripping at them, trying to make the sounds come back. I couldn't handle this. I needed my sound.**

 **Yugi's hand was gently rubbing at my back, Honda was at my side, trying to speak to me. His lips were moving too fast, I couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say. This only made things worse.**

 **I was certain that my sobbing sounded pathetic, but I didn't have much else that I could do for it.**

 **I was deaf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" **Katsuya Jonouchi is deaf… Now I," the middle aged doctor was explaining to Seto about all of Katsuya's injuries. But Seto wasn't listening. He stopped listening after hearing, "deaf." He didn't care for other stuff. His brain chose to freeze upon hearing that word. Seto was stunned. He clearly remembers Katsuya having perfect hearing right before the blonde went into a coma. What happened? What could have gone wrong during that coma?**

 **Seto remembers when Yugi was telling him and Mokuba that Katsuya was sent to the, "Shadow Realm." Ever since Seto first met Yugi and company, "nerd herd," as he calls them, Yugi has claimed to have magic powers. Dark magic. Right up until this moment Seto would just snort at the thought of "magic," being the case of something like this. But his ever faithful science couldn't even get close to explaining on why Katsuya became permanently deaf.**

 **There was bigger problem then Seto's conflict to admit that magic was the sole cause of this. Katsuya couldn't go home. Not when Seto knew what the blonde's home life was like. Seto thought about when he first came to Domino high. Katsuya Jonouchi was the resident "bad boy," being a former gang member and all. He was also known to be easy to rile up to the point where he would use his fists. So no one really questioned Katsuya when he would show up with multiple bruises and cuts on his arms. That's all they thought. That it was just his arms. Seto knew they were many more injuries on his body.**

 **Seto can remember it clearly. As per his daily routine, he went to the locker room early before the other boys for his gym class got there. No matter how much he claims he moved on from Gozaburo's abuse he still didn't want anyone to see the scars he carries from those years living under that cruel man. So to say that he was shocked to hear someone else in the locker room before him was an understatement. At first he charged into the locker room fully ready to tell whoever was in there to get the hell out. But then he saw him. Katsuya. Sitting there on one of the benches. Shirt off. His back exposed. There were so many different size of bruises in varying stages of color. Anything from black and blue to a sickly green. Then the scars from what looks like cuts. There were different sizes as well and in different stages of healing. Some so old that Seto would guess that they were years old. And others look so fresh that he can also guess that the blonde received them the other day. It filled Seto with a white hot fury. Who dare do this to his Katsuya? Though how he found out his answer shocked him. The blonde turned to look at him, glassy eyes on him but not really seeing him.**

 **Seto knew that look instantly. It brought back memories of when he woke up every morning while Gozaburo was alive. Looking into the mirror and seeing that same exact look in his once happy, bright blue eyes. Katsuya was being abused. And being the genius he is Seto quickly put together who was abusing Katsuya. His father.**

 **When he first found out about Katsuya's home life Seto just wanted to whisk him away. Save him from that cruel life. But he couldn't find a way to ask the blonde. Couldn't find a plausible reason for him wanting Katsuya to live in the Kaiba mansion. But no he has one. Because there was no way in the fiery pits of hell that Seto was letting the blonde go back to his drunk and abusive father. The man would just use his son's new disability to his advantage. Being able to inflict more pain onto his son. No. Seto was not going to let this once in a lifetime chance slip by him. Though Seto didn't have a damn clue on how to go about it. To be honest it actually made him nervous. And Seto Kaiba doesn't get nervous.**

 **Why was he nervous? Well he has been harboring secret feelings for the blonde ever since their first encounter. Usually Seto wouldn't give anyone the time of day. Well except his little brother. But when the fiery tempered blonde male got in face, not backing down when faced with Seto's worst glare. Seto fell for the blonde. And fell hard. The way Katsuya's honey brown eyes burned with a fiery passion like none he seen before. So after that incident Seto, being the socially awkward person he is, expressed his feelings back picking on Katsuya. Calling him names, throwing insults his way, and just plain out harassing him. And it worked like a charm. Seto got Katsuya's full attention. But not he has a chance to make things right. Express his feelings in the right way. Not being a complete ass like he usually is.**

 **Katsuya was going to live in the mansion with him and Mokuba. No if's, and's or but's. And if Yugi and company put up a fight. Well they could pick one and suck for all he cared.**

 **Seto was going to make sure Katsuya knew what it was like to be cared and loved for by a family. Katsuya was going to be safe. And Seto will, no wants to be by Katsuya's side every step of his new life of being permanently deaf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **When Kaiba entered the room, I didn't need my ears to know that he was there. The air shifted just to meet him, everyone's face changed to something defensive. They all ganged up on him, each one swiveling their heads in order to glare at Kaiba as though all of this had been his fault. When in all reality it had been my own.**

 **I could see Honda's mouth moving, I could see the anger in his face. He must have been warning Kaiba not to start any trouble. That it was definitely not welcome in this moment. I was still mourning my loss of hearing, and his insults wouldn't reach me anyway. I couldn't be his plaything anymore, and if that made the billionaire cry? Well then, good.**

 **He turned to my friends, and by the shaking of their heads, he had asked something of them that they could not deliver on. He gave a huff, turned back to me.**

 **Kaiba pulled out his phone. A smart move to be sure, I hadn't even thought of communicating via cellphone, and that was what the damn things were made for.**

 **First, he asked me how I was doing, an odd sentiment coming from Kaiba, I didn't think he actually cared. He never seemed to. He thrust the phone into my hand, so I could type my reply to him, and I wasn't sure of what to write.**

 **I told him that I was fine, that he, of all people, didn't need to be worried for the likes of me. I was away from home, despite my now being deaf, and how shittily I was holding up with all of this, I was away from home, and that was a reason to be happy for. I'd tell him this, because of all people, I was aware that he already knew of what my home life had been like. He had been the one to walk in on me that day, he had been the one to help me return to normalcy. I knew that he knew, and I wasn't quite sure that he knew that, but I decided to go with it for now. If he found himself to be shocked at my knowledge, I'd tell him what an idiot he was. As usual, or well, as usual, but vice versa. I was usually the idiot, and he was usually the one telling me that.**

 **His eyes only rolled at my response, one would think that they would take it upon themselves to roll right out of his head if he didn't have them fixed to his head. He rolled his eyes a lot. Like a lot.**

 **The next question took him a while, as though he were thinking it over. As though he wasn't quite sure if he should ask or not. I wasn't sure what he wished to asked, but it kind of scared me, just thinking about it. What could he possibly ask that was so bad he couldn't bring himself to actually ask it? I was scared that it was some form of insult, a play for how I was deaf now. If he were to have made some joke on that, I may have tried to punch him. I may have just attacked him. The wound was still fresh in my mind, and I would not appreciate Kaiba throwing salt into it. Despite how it may or may not help me get over the issue at hand.**

 **He finally turned the phone over to me, and clear as day I read his request, something so simple, that asked so little and yet so much of me. It wasn't something I was sure that I could do. I was certain that he'd just have to cope without it, without me, and I was sure that was as he preferred it. I doubted that he'd like to deal with me, at all, but the question remained nonetheless.**

" _ **Live with me."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" _ **Live with me."**_

 **Those three words hung in the air between Seto and Katsuya. Inside Seto was extremely nervous, if he were a weaker man, he'd be sweating. But being Seto Kaiba his calm and collective mask was on. He was trying to look patient. Not wanting to scare the already frightened blonde. Seto's actions at this moment were critical. One misstep and he knew Katsuya would pull away.**

 **Katsuya just sat there for a few minutes just staring at Seto's phone. The blonde's shoulders were tense, his breathing more rapid, and biting his bottom lip in deep thought. Finally after the fifth minute, Katsuya looked up at Seto. Honey brown eyes looking into sapphire eyes. Searching for something. Seto wasn't quite sure of what exactly. But he could take a few guesses. Honesty. Trustfulness. Caring.**

 **Seto took a deep breath and mentally let his guard down, letting all the emotions he was feeling flicker through his sapphire eyes. Sadness. Sincerity. Kindness. And love. There was a tender look on his usually cold face. No one else in the room could see it. Just Katsuya. Seto would only allow three people in his life to see this side of him. Mokuba. Isono. And now Katsuya.**

 **Apparently this must have been the right move because after a minute of looking into each other's eyes intently. Katsuya took a deep breath, looked back down at the phone, and typed something.**

" _ **Yes."**_

 **Seto's eyes widened as he stared down at his phone. Never before has that one simple word brought him happiness. Letting even more of his guard down, Seto gave Katsuya a small but very warm smile. This seem to be another good move because Katsuya, stared at the him with wide eyes. Another few seconds of smiling Seto, typed on his phone again.**

" _ **You won't be going back there. Never again. I'll make sure of it."**_

 **Watching Katsuya's face carefully, Seto knew that Katsuya knew exactly what he was referring to. Instantly it brought tears to the blonde's eyes. Before Seto could give Katsuya any comfort, a strong hand pulled on his shoulder with a growl to boot. "The fuck did you say to Jou?" It was Honda. Seto snorted. Of course it was going to be him. Calmly turning to face the other's in the room. Yugi and the gang. Mokuba. Katsuya's sister Shizuka. "I asked him to live with me," Seto said as cooly as possible. "WHAT!" There was the collective gasp, shriek, and possible squeak. "I am not repeating myself. Now I suggest everyone leave the room. Jonouchi and I need to discuss some things," Seto said as he crossed his arms in a show of dominance. "Why the hell does he have to live with you?" Honda growled out taking a challenging step towards him. Seto snorted. For claiming to be the blonde's best friend, the big guy was an idiot. But guessing that Katsuya didn't want to tell his friends of his abuse, Seto opted to say, "For reasons. Now get out." "That's not a good answer Kaiba," Yugi this time. "I know that. But isn't my place to say. So again I ask you leave, before I have security escort you out of the room," Seto said with the very last thread of patience he was holding onto. Yugi and friends finally left after a minute of throwing Seto glares and looks of shock. Mokuba led Shizuka out, both giving him confused glances.**

 **Letting out a sigh he turned back to the blonde who was watching his friends leave from the med bay. Once they were all gone Katsuya looked back up at Seto, confusion written all over his face. Seto typed something onto his phone then passed it to Katsuya.**

" _ **We need to talk about some things."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Kaiba and I, we talked for a long while. As long as we could, in as much depth as we could while using a phone as our main means of communication. It wasn't easy, all we talked about. I hated talking about my father, our home life, everything. I hated it. But it needed to be done. I knew Kaiba would like to know, know just how bad it all was, know just what he would be saving me from, I knew that he'd like to know what could lay in the future for us if we were to truly go through with this.**

 **This. Right.**

 **I was going to be living with Kaiba, and his brother. I couldn't quite comprehend that, it wasn't something I had ever viewed as a possibility, not until today, not until he had asked. It was scary to think about, but I knew I couldn't go back where I came from. Without my hearing, I'd never know when my father was on his way to me, I'd never know when to expect an attack, I wouldn't be able to avoid that abuse anymore.**

 **Kaiba was a saving grace.**

 **I had been so scared of everything that would come out of my new deafness, but he had come through for me, helped me out of the worst of it. Of course there would still be other challenges, there would still be other difficulties, but the worst was behind me, never to be experienced, completely erased from my path thanks to Kaiba.**

 **Someone I hadn't expected to care.**

 **Someone I hadn't expected to take action.**

 **Someone I hadn't expected to help.**

 **Kaiba wasn't who I had thought he was.**

 **Kaiba wasn't who my friends thought he was .**

 **Kaiba wasn't the guy we had all made him out to be.**

 **Eventually our chat ended.**

 **Eventually he had to leave.**

 **Eventually I was left alone.**

 **In the silence.**

 **In my own thoughts.**

 **In the middle of the night.**

 **I thought on everything.**

 **I thought on the lack of sound.**

 **I thought on Kaiba.**

 **When morning came, I was alone still, not to be bothered for several hours, that is, until my friends showed up. They demanded answers, as to why I had agreed to live with Kaiba, Yug' wasn't mad, just curious, but Honda, well, he was pissed as to why I hadn't gone with him instead. I told them that they didn't need to worry about it, that it wasn't their business, that the reason wouldn't be a problem anymore once I started living with Kaiba. I told them that there was something about the look in his eyes, the tilt to his lips, and the emotions in his features that let me know I could trust him, and that I wanted to give him that trust. I had to say this all at once, I had to type it up on a phone and hand it to the others so they could all read it.**

 **They handed the phone around, each taking their own time to read, each showing off different reactions.**

 **Anzu, she was understanding.**

 **Yugi, he was happy.**

 **Honda, he was hesitant.**

 **Ryuji? Well, he got it.**

 **They all eventually agreed not to be angry about my decisions, they all eventually agreed that if I thought if was for the best, then it truly was.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Once the tournament was over, Yugi won of course, everyone parted pretty peacefully. Though Seto would admit that he was slightly annoyed when Yugi and friends pulled him aside and told him that they would be visiting their blonde friend** _ **often**_ **. He just snorted and walked away, not seeing the smile that graced Yugi's face knowing that that was Seto's way of okaying the idea.**

 **Katsuya was at first a little overwhelmed being outside for the first time with his deafness. Mokuba and Shizuka were trying their best to cheer him up but ultimately failing. The blonde was staring out to sea as the sun set on the horizon. Beautiful oranges, pinks and purples casting different colors onto Katsuya. It made Seto stop in his tracks.** _ **'Beautiful'**_ **was the only word to fully describe his feelings at the moment. After a few moments to memorize what he was seeing, Seto then approached the blonde gently grabbing his arm. Even only after two days of getting used to their new situation, they can already begin to understand each other with just looks on their faces. Katsuya just nodded after seeing Seto, understanding that it was time to go.**

 **The limo ride was long and somewhat tense, as Mokuba and Shizuka were talking with each other, completely forgetting what Katsuya was going through. Seto couldn't blame the two young ones, they never really got to meet during this whole tournament. They were close enough in age that they had plenty to talk about. Seto made a mental note to tease Mokuba later about his flirting skills. Apparently it wasn't just Seto who struggled with actually flirting with someone.**

 **They dropped Shizuka off at the hotel where she and her mom were staying at. The mom completely ignored the other three, fussing over Shizuka. That made Seto pissed. How could she ignore her own son? Who was permanently deaf. He was about to launch into the woman when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. Turning his head, he looked straight into honey brown eyes. A shake of the blonde head told him everything,** _ **'Forget about it,'**_ **was all it said. And with that the two boys and Mokuba said their goodbyes to Shizuka and left quickly before Seto couldn't be stopped from saying something.**

 **Once again in the limo Seto made another mental note to ask the blonde more about his mom later. Turning his gaze over to where Mokuba and Katsuya were talking to each other through Mokuba's cell phone. Seto could tell that the day was really draining on Katsuya, because even though the blonde was smiling, Seto could tell that it was a tense smile.**

 **Luckily it was a quick ride back to the mansion. Mokuba bounded up the stairs shouting over his shoulder that he was going to grab some video games and movies for Katsuya. Once the raven haired kid was gone Seto turned to Katsuya and typed into phone.**

" _ **I know I should give you a tour but honestly you looked drained. Would you like to just have dinner and then I can show you to your room?"**_ **\- Seto**

" _ **Yeah, agreed. I don't think I can stay awake long enough to get a full tour of this place. It's enormous. So yes, dinner then bed."**_ **\- Katsuya**

 **With a nod of the head, Seto lead Katsuya inside to the dining room where their dinner was already done. Since Katsuya was still recovering from the "magic," coma Seto arranged for their cook to have a light meal prepared. A homemade chicken soup and some bread. Thankfully Katsuya ate most of his dinner, showing to the brunette that he was healing up nicely. Once Seto was done he lead the blonde up to his room first. Telling him through the phone that this was his room, and that Mokuba's was across the hall. Seto then lead him to the room directly next his. He wanted Katsuya close, but assumed that the blonde didn't want to share a bed with him**

 **Leaving the blonde to check out his new bedroom and change before Seto came back to check on him, Seto went into his own room to change into his sleepwear, which surprisingly was just his boxers and a t-shirt with a blue eyes white dragon print on it. Leaving again to go check on the blonde one last time, he noticed the Katsuya looked uneasy sitting on the bed. Lights still on. Not even having to ask Seto realized why Katsuya couldn't relax. Remembering back to the conversation they had that first night of Katsuya's deafness.**

 **Katsuya was afraid of the dark. Seto chided himself for forgetting to accommodate that particular need of the blonde. Quietly Seto walked into the bathroom for Katsutya's room and turned on the light. Walking back over to the blonde Seto typed on his phone.**

" _ **You can leave the bathroom light on. Don't worry about it. Whatever you need to relax and sleep tonight."**_

 **Katsuya stared down at the typed words. Biting his lip in thought as he gave Seto a quick glance. Like he was deciding if he should tell or ask Seto something. After another minute Katsuya typed slowly on the phone.**

" _ **Don't leave me."**_

 **Those three little words almost made Seto's heart stop. Then on top of that adding the pleading look on Katsuya's face made Seto's heart absolutely ache. Just nodding his response, Seto began to grab a chair from the desk in the room only to be stopped by the blonde's hair. Turning to see that Katsuya shake his head and pull the brunette back to the bed. Not even needing to type words Seto knew exactly what Katsuya wanted.**

 **For Seto to share the bed with him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **That night I shared a bed with Kaiba Seto, Kaiba, my long time rival, Kaiba, a guy who couldn't cease his bullying toward me, Kaiba, someone I shouldn't have trusted to share a bed with me. Somehow, I, Jounouchi Kastuya, convinced Kaiba Seto to sleep in the same room, in the same bed, as I did.**

 **I wasn't certain what it was about my query that had swayed his decision, that caused the lapse in his usually perfect judgment, but something had done it, and something had tricked him into this, something about me. Something I must have done. I wasn't sure what it was, but I found that I was thankful but also simultaneously enraged by it. How I got him into bed was as much of a mystery as why I had wanted him there to begin with. I wasn't sure why I had done it, why I had wanted it, why I had wished for this to happen, but it was what I had wanted. I had wanted company in my new home, I had wanted someone to help me feel safe, secure. Kaiba had been the only one around, the only one who could offer me the solace that I searched for and he had been more than willing to offer it.**

 **His nod was slow, but not hesitant, it had come almost instantly after I had pulled him away from the chair, after I had demanded he stay with me. For some reason, this left me relieved, left me feeling light and joyous, despite the fact that I should have been more nervous than I ever have, now that I would be sharing a bed with someone that I hardly found myself able to trust, someone who once brought me only pain and misery. This wasn't the case and it left me more confused than I had been when I could no longer hear. It wasn't to the point that I was having a crisis, it wasn't that kind of anxiety, but it did leave me questioning a few things about myself..**

 **When I woke that next morning, Kaiba still lay with me, head rested on the pillow beside my own. That had been a wonderful night's rest, not just for the comfort that this bed offered, but for the warmth that came off of the human heater next to me. He was warm, cozy. I had slept curled up to his side, my hands gripping at the shirt that he had worn to bed. When I woke, I found that he was still asleep, and I found this to be for the best. I relinquished my grasp on him, turned over onto my side. With luck he won't have to know that I had been dependant on him all night. Not only for his warmth, but for the feeling of safety he had given to me.**

 **Kaiba woke an hour later, and by that time I had been stuck in my head too long, I had been stuck to think about all of these things. All the why's and what's I had piled up since the night before. I had been stuck to think on them for an hour, and no matter how I looked at it, each time I came to the same conclusion. I liked Kaiba Seto. I liked him. Not that platonic bullshit like, but no shit, legit, liked Kaiba.**

 **He had been so kind and so gentle with me since I lost my hearing, more so than any of my friends had been. He had been supportive and helpful, he had been everything I needed to get along. How was I supposed to avoid these feelings? By focusing on all the bad shit he had done? By completely ignoring everything he was doing for me? That would be cruel. He deserved more than that, he deserved more than me.**

 **I couldn't dare to take any actions.**

 **With my luck, he'd feel bad because of my condition, date me out of pity. I couldn't allow that, I couldn't allow him to look at me in such a light. I had to prove that I could take care of myself, that his help wasn't necessary for me to live. Only then will I ever be able to consider truly falling for him. I couldn't drag him down like that. It wasn't right.**

 **I'd do all this, in the next few weeks, despite how new I still was to being deaf, I would do what I could, work on my own, do things for myself, avoid asking for help, do whatever I could necessary to prove to myself and to him, that I wasn't someone to be pitied. That I was worthwhile. To not only convince him to fall for me as well, but to ensure he never once thought I was holding him back from something bigger, something better.**

 **If I was going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life, I'd have to learn to deal with it. The first step? Communication.**

 **I started learning sign language online, easy tutorials. Sign language was easier to memorise than English was oddly enough. Easier than my own first language too. I was a kinaesthetic learner, so this was easy for me. I however, hadn't even thought of getting Kaiba to learn it. It had slipped my mind that in order to get people to understand what I was saying with my hands, they'd need to know the language as well. It seemed I would learn that soon enough however.**

 **Like an idiot I'd make a fool of myself first.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The next two weeks flew by for Seto. For the first two days of Katsuya staying at the mansion, Seto decided to work from his home office. He was able to give Katsuya a detailed tour of the mansion, one of the highlights being Katsuya's face lighting up as he got to see the garden in the backyard. Seto also found out how much the blonde loves plants and to garden. Which brought the brunette a very pleasant image of Katsuya sitting in the garden, smiling and with a flower in golden hair.**

 **After Seto had to go back to office, he began to slightly worry throughout the day about Katsuya being at home by himself. Well not truly by himself, staff and security are there, but not any actual company for the blonde. Yes, his friends did show up almost everyday much to Seto's disapproval. But they had school, and other things going on in their lives. Also Katsuya living in the same place Seto, didn't help either. Especially with Honda. So that lead to Seto usually hiding out in his office at home or at Kaiba Corp. This lead to less contact with the blonde for most of the week. Luckily Mokuba would come home and keep the blonde company.**

 **So that was lead to this Saturday morning. Mokuba was still asleep and probably wouldn't leave his room for a couple of hours. So that left Seto quite a bit of time to be alone with Katsuya. So Seto decided to get up a bit earlier and plan the breakfast with the cook. Chocolate chips pancakes, fruit on the side, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Yes, Katsuya did regain the black hole known as his stomach. Despite all the times Seto made fun of Katsuya for his eating habit, actually being around him he grown very use to Katsuya's eating habits. Seto actually found some of it to be quite "cute," especially when the blonde gets some of the food left over on his cheek.**

 **Once the breakfast was finished, Seto woke Katsuya up. Leading the blonde downstairs and into the dining room, Seto couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he watched Katsuya's face light up with a big bright smile and run over to where the food was. In the middle of eating Seto heard Katsuya call out his name, making him jerk his head up from his food. Katsuya never really attempted to speak ever since he became deaf. So it immediately put Seto into panic mode. And all he sees is Katsuya's hands and fingers doing weird movements. Quickly pulling out his phone Seto typed on it and slid it over to the blonde.**

" _ **What's wrong? Does something hurt? Need me to call Dr. Hiro?"**_

 **Katsuya read the text and just slammed his head onto the table. Making Seto worry more. The brunette was about to go to the blonde's side when the blonde brings his head back up with his face fully flushed in embrassement. Katsuya typed up something into Seto's phone then handed it back to him.**

" _ **No. I am fine. I was just trying out my sign language. But I forgot to ask if you knew sign language or not. Now I feel stupid. I am sorry to worry you."**_

 **Seto felt bad, watching the blonde's face grow sad. Seto was actually planning to start learning it this weekend. He wanted to help teach Katsuya too. Giving a small smile to the blonde Seto typed into the phone again.**

" _ **Well if that is the case, that is very good then. I was actually going to start learning it so I can help teach you. But maybe since you're ahead of me we can learn it together?"**_ **\- Seto**

" _ **Really? That sounds good to me. I only know the basics. Small words. So nothing special."**_ **\- Katsuya.**

" _ **Don't say that. I think you did good trying to go and learn something on your own. Not letting this new situation get to you."**_ **\- Seto**

 **That last comment made Katsuya blush heavily. Seto smirked as he was pleased with himself on making the blonde blush and seeming to cheer up the blonde at the same time.**

 **Unfortunately their time was cut short by Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, and Otogi showing up for lunch with Katsuya. Thus sending Seto into his home office so he didn't have to deal with the glares and hidden insults from Honda, Anzu, and Otogi. So Seto decided to spend his time to begin learning sign language.**

 **Seto was taking a break from the sign language practice by looking at his company email when he heard a knock at the door. It was three quick knocks then a more loud knock. Katsuya. They came up with the knock so Seto would know it was the blonde. Getting up from the office chair, Seto strode across the room and opened the door to reveal a happy looking blonde "puppy." Raising a brow Seto handed Katsuya his phone so the blonde could explain himself.**

" _ **Yugi and the others just left."**_ **\- Katsuya**

" _ **And you seem happy because?"**_ **\- Seto**

" _ **Because they said that since I have been doing the classwork here at the mansion that my grades have gone up greatly."**_ **\- Katsuya**

" _ **Wow! That's great. Probably helps that you have a… well safer environment to do your school work at. By the way you sure you still want to attend Domino once you get more use to being deaf? I mean there are some schools that specialize with deafness, blindness, and other disabilities."**_ **\- Seto**

 **Katsuya gave him a quick nod of the head. Seto sighed. It seriously worried him a lot on how the blonde still wanted to go to public school with his new disability. Yes, luckily the school somewhat bought the excuse Seto and his lawyer came up with on how Katsuya became deaf and how he is now living with Seto. But it was the students that worried the brunette more than anything. Seto wasn't the only enemy to Katsuya in the school. There was plenty of guys wanting to prove themselves by taking down one of the toughest guys in school, meaning taking down Katsuya. Which before the blonde could basically handle himself, but now it would be more easier for them to sneak up and jump Katsuya. So Seto naturally has been trying to convince Katsuya on either doing homeschool or trying to go to one of those specialized schools. And naturally Katsuya refused. Irking Seto. And of course Yugi and friends weren't helping. All siding with Katsuya.**

 **Seto seriously needed some headache medicine at the moment. All this worrying over Katsuya was painful. Worth it. But painful none the less**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **The sun beat down in humid rays of light that day, the air was moist and hot, the grass dried. I stood outside, all alone, watering the garden. It was something I had been doing since I first came to this place. Gardening. It was something I loved. I used to grow flowers out of the widow of my bedroom, back at my father's dingy apartment. I loved to grow things. There was something about creating life with my own hands that had me feeling so happy, so powerful, and so peaceful. I loved to garden. And  
I was welcome to do as I pleased here. **

**I was reeling the hose back in when Kaiba came out. He held a small brown bag in his hands. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but he seemed to be headed right for me.**

 **He stopped in front of me, as I stood covered head to toe in grime, mud, and sweat. He didn't seem to be all that put off by my looks, in fact, he seemed rather fixated on it. I had to snap him out of his own mind, by snapping.**

 **In some rather shitty form of signing, he said that the bag was for me, handed it over. He didn't move away after handing it over, he seemed rather intent on watching me open it. So I'd give him what he wanted. I'd open it.**

 **Open it I did, and when I did? A grin the size of Jupiter crossed over my face, he had gone out of his way to get seeds, things I could plant. Inside were seeds for Strawberries, Kyoho, and Peaches, and Daidai. I would plant the daidai first, they had no season, whereas each of the others did, and they had a while to go, they would all have to grow first however, and that was all that really mattered to me. I would have to grown them, and if I was lucky? I'd get food out of the deal as well.**

 **Without much warning I threw my arms around Kaiba, pulled him into a hug. He couldn't have known how much this meant to me, how much this made me happy. I was ecstatic, glad for the chance to start a garden, to create life with my own two hands. I loved this. And in that moment, I couldn't help but enjoy the hug I too got out of this. I liked him, I really did. I wont say love, because I do not wish to tarnish the meaning of that word, but I also wish that I could use the more flimsy, lackadasical use of the word.**

 **When I let him go, Kaiba was flushed, bright bright red, I never would have thought that I'd see that look on his face, and it only made me more gleeful to know that I had been the one to put that red tint there.**

 **He staggered away, thrown off of his usual funk by my actions. I had confused him, I must have. He must still believe that I hate him, that was it. I'd have to prove otherwise.**

 **Near everyday I spent out in the garden, Kaiba would come out at least once to watch me, occasionally he'd pick one of our flowers, place it in my hair. I wouldn't have cared much if I hadn't gone through the trouble of taking care of them. He was killing my children, that was something I couldn't allow.**

 **I would occasionally smack him upside his huge uppety head anytime he'd so much as touch one of my precious flowers. He shouldn't have been ruining the garden that I worked so hard to maintain for him. He really ought to learn a lesson in common curtesy. Yet, the flowers he did pick? I kept them in a vase, one that stood on the dresser in my bedroom. I would keep them there, cherish them until the day their last petals wilted away, and even then, I'd keep the petals, in a small round ceramic bowl, one that seemed to tie the entire room together. Thanks to Kaiba and his constant need to put flowers in my hair, my bedroom always smelt of my garden, and that? Well, that helped me to sleep calmly at night. That helped me to relax, it helped me to fall for him even deeper.**

 **He was so cute.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **After two more weeks since the garden hug incident, Katsuya was coming back to Domino High School. To Seto's great dismay. By this time they were both pretty proficient with sign language able to easily communicate for awhile. Luckily Seto and Katsuya shared most of their classes besides the last one. Seto had a business class, which Seto always referred to the class as his "bullshitting," class. Katsuya had a Advanced Art class, surprisingly. Seto didn't find out about the blonde's art skills until about a week ago.**

 **It happened when Seto returned home from Kaiba Corp, Friday evening. Mokuba was spending the night at a friend's house, so that left Katsuya alone until Seto got home. Seto was expecting the blonde to be sitting on the couch watching some comedy movie with the subtitles on. But no, Seto found the blonde sitting at the dining room table with a pencil in hand, gracefully letting it glide across the paper of the sketchbook in front of him. Seto decided for once to sneak up on the blonde. Peeking over Katsuya's shoulder Seto let out a small gasp, eyes wide, and mouth slightly hanging open. It was a beautifully done drawing of Seto and Mokuba all happy together. A brotherly love drawing. It looked very life like to Seto.**

 **After tapping the blonde on the shoulder, making him jump out of the chair, Seto rapidly signed to the blonde.**

" _ **Katsuya. That is a very beautiful drawing. I didn't even know you drew. When did this come about? Does anyone else know? Do you paint as well? What about-"**_ **Seto was cut off by Katsuya holding up his hand and doing a mock deep breath. It was a good short cut to let the tall brunette know that he needs to calm down and let the blonde answer his questions. After a deep breath Seto began to resign all questions he asked earlier, at a more easy pace. Katsuya then in turn answered them.**

" _ **Thank you for the compliment by the way. And I have been drawing for a few years now. I started around a year after my parent's divorce. It was mostly fictional for two years, because it helped me to escape my father's abuse, mentally at least. But after that I began to draw things I was seeing. People and Nature mostly. I like to watch and catch a variety of moments. Whether it was funny, sad, angry, scared, shocked, or loving. I began to draw it all. And no, most of my friends don't know. Yugi only. Not even his grandpa. And yes I paint, only in class though. Never really had the money to get my own supplies."**_

 **Seto was shocked by all of this. After that Seto and Katsuya sat at the dining room table for a few hours just talking. At first about Katsuya's art skills, but it eventually lead into random conversations about things they liked and disliked.**

 **But that was Friday. Today was Monday. The carefree attitude that Seto took over the weekend was gone the moment he woke up. All his worry over Katsuya was evident in his face. So much so that Katsuya actually had to reassure him that everything was going to be ok.**

 **Once they actually got to the school Seto and Katsuya first met up with Yugi and the others. Seto had some plans to discuss. "Ok listen up. I want everyone to know right now that Katsuya doesn't ever walk to a class alone. It'll most likely be me, but I sometimes don't come to school or leave early because of Kaiba Corp. So if that happens I would prefer that someone walks him to his classes." Seto's was signing all his words as a now automatic response whenever the blonde was present. It helped Katsuya still feel part of the conversation. Katsuya was about to launch into Seto about him not needing any help, when Honda stopped him by placing a hand on Katsuya's shoulder. Seto knew instantly that Honda was about to say something so he started signing to Katsuya. "He is right Jou. I know you can handle yourself in a fight, but now that you're deaf the punks in our school are going to play dirty and use it to their advantage. They'll sneak up on you and jump you. And most of them won't care on how much they hurt you. So please just do us all this favor and walk with one of us to your classes." Seto was mildly surprised by how quick Honda was to agree with his plan. He must of known on how hard it was going to be with keeping the blonde out of trouble. After Honda's little speech, Katsuya looked around to all of his and then finally nodded. Much to Seto's relief.**

 **The first part of the day went by terribly, as everyone and their dog wanted to know why the blonde was deaf. And then after that it was idiotic questions about his deafness. Leading to usually Seto not signing most it to the blonde. Which made people angry. But Seto didn't care. They were asking stupid and hurtful things.**

 **Once lunch started Seto for once joined Katsuya, Yugi and the others. Which shocked the hell out of the whole student body and staff. Katsuya wasn't even surprised, like it was almost automatic for the brunette to be there. Though Honda, Anzu, and Otogi were a little put off. Yugi and Ryou happily greeted Seto to their lunch group. The entire lunch was spent between Honda glaring at the invasive CEO, Anzu and Ryou attempts to make civilized conversation, Otogi flirting with Honda, Seto and Katsuya signing to each other, and Yugi being amused by it all.**

 **Yugi watched how Seto and Katsuya acted during lunch and it made him smile warmly. He could tell that they no longer argued to cut each other but now it was more like a playful banter. Smirks, mostly from Seto, and smiles, mostly from Katsuya. It looked like they shared inside jokes and information with their sign language. Yugi could tell a bit of it since he has been trying to juggle learning sign language into his daily schedule. But he was only halfway compared to Seto and Katsuya. Yugi being the optimist he is thought that out of everything bad that could happen for Katsuya, this was actually something good. It looked like the blonde was gaining someone he could really trust with everything besides Yugi. Ever since Katsuya moved into the Kaiba mansion Yugi has noticed a big change in his friend. It must of been due to gaining a loving family again. And Yugi was extremely happy for his best friend.**

 **After lunch, classes went on about as well as the morning ones did. Seto was so done with all the idiots in the school that he almost punched a lower classmen in the throat. But of course he reigned in his emotions, instead he just insulted all of them. Right now he was walking Katsuya to his art class. Since both of their classes were in the same hallway. Before Katsuya went into his classroom he turned to Seto and signed some quick to him. A light blush on his cheeks while he was signing.**

" _ **I just want to say sorry for this morning. I know you meant well by your plan. It's just that I've been taking care of myself since I was young. Never really having to rely on anyone else. So when you said that I couldn't go to my classes by myself it set me off. But after seeing how today went… I just want to say thank you Seto. I don't know what I would've done without you."**_ **Katsuya ended it with a quick hug around Seto's waist and then just as quick went into his classroom. Leaving Seto there in the hallway, stunned a bit.**

 **Once he recovered Seto then proceeded to enter his business class, with all his thoughts on Katsuya. Thinking about the last sentence Katsuya signed.**

' _ **I don't know what I would've done without you.'**_

 **That sentence alone sent Seto's heart into overdrive.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Kaiba was quickly becoming my favourite person. He looked out for me, ensured that I had everything I needed. He wasn't who I had first thought him to be. He wasn't the same self-obsessed, ego-maniacal, scumbag I had made him out to be. He was a completely different self-obsessed, ego-maniacal , scumbag, one I found myself falling for deeper and deeper. Eventually it would be too late to crawl out of the pit I fell into. Eventually, I'll be stuck idolising someone I can never have. I knew this was stupid of me, I knew that I had little to no chance with him, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself from liking this douche just for helping me out. I was quickly falling in love with this guy, all because he was able to show that he cared for me.**

 **Call me fucked up, mainly because I am, but I love Seto Kaiba.**

 **I attached myself to whomever showed me any kindness, it was probably a fault of mine, a weakness, surely I would be hurt in the end of this, surely he would never return the feelings I had for him, but I couldn't stop thinking that maybe I had a chance. That maybe, maybe, his actions were based off the same emotions mine were. The flowers he plucked for me, the seeds he bought me, the help he offered, I couldn't stop thinking that it was all out of some form of sentiment that he held for me, that maybe, just maybe, he might have loved me as well.**

 **School dragged, a daily chore that I found myself hating. I couldn't hear the lectures, I couldn't work in groups, I couldn't do anything unless Kaiba was with me. Art class turned into a struggle for me, but I still could not help but love it. I felt bad for Kaiba however, stuck with me, all the time, stuck helping me, I had wanted to prove that I could do things on my own, and yet my insistence to return to Domino High left me helpless. I needed Kaiba by my side every second of the day. I needed him by my side to ensure I knew what I was doing, that I wasn't just fucking around with a book or doodling. He was a help, and I did love spending so much time with him, but I couldn't help but feel as though I was dragging him down, that I was holding him back. I always felt this way, I always felt bad for things that were out of my hands, and I couldn't stop feeling that way.**

 **Yet Kaiba did what he could. He would comfort me in any way necessary, reassure me, tell me that he didn't mind all that much, that he rather enjoyed spending time with me now. Thanks to this, my hopes would be raised, thanks to this, I'd begin thinking that I had some chance with him, and thanks to this, the cycle would start all over again.**

 **It was Thursday now, third class of the day, everyone was already packing up for the bell that would signal lunch. I started packing as well, Kaiba, however, sat motionless, staring at the board up ahead, as though he were deep in thought. I stopped, waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention.**

 **He seemed rather shaken by the sudden disturbance. He glanced at me, signed.**

" _ **Why don't we eat lunch on the roof today, just the two of us?"**_

 **He must have been tired of my friends. I couldn't blame him, Honda always seemed to be angry with him, Yugi was his rival, Anzu was far too bossy for him. I couldn't blame him. I agreed. I wouldn't mind going a day without eating lunch with those guys. Not like I could talk to any of them anyway. They really ought to learn sign language as well.**

 **After lunch, Kaiba escorted me to the roof, we sat in the shade by the door. It was hot out today, what you'd expect from a summer afternoon. We sat in silence, as per the usual, occasionally sharing jokes between one another. For the most part, we didn't say much. There wasn't much to say. I could feel the air between us grow stiff, Kaiba was wound up for some reason, I felt guilty for it. Yet he still seemed to be enjoying himself. A small smile pressed to his face, content and happy, his eyes gazed at the ground in a soft, sentimental manner. He enjoyed spending this time with me, even if it was a little stiff.**

 **Once more I found myself thinking that maybe he might have felt the same for me, and once more, I found myself making a huge mistake, something I was just prone to do. This would probably ruin everything that was between us, but I had no control over my body as my mind fixated on this idea.**

 **I leaned toward him, one hand now resting on his cheek, the other supporting me on the ground. I turned his head, ensured he was staring at me with that sentimental stare, not the floor. The look in his eyes sent a flurry of wild butterfly through my insides, my stomach twisting as shock filled his expression. He didn't know what I was doing, and frankly, neither did I.**

 **I leaned in, gently pressed my face to his own, a kiss that I couldn't keep from happening.**

 **I was an idiot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Soft lips. The gentleness of a first kiss.**

 **It has been a week since Katsuya kissed Seto on the roof at the school. And yes Seto was still thinking about it. It really made him feel like such a girl about it. Even so far as to touch his lips at the memory of the kiss. Seto could tell so much from that one kiss. First and foremost that that was the blonde's first kiss. Which made Seto's heart flutter slightly, because Katsuya decided to make him his first kiss.**

 **Of course Seto internally admits that he could of went about the whole situation a whole lot better than he did. He didn't shove the blonde away of course, but he also didn't voice his opinion or feelings about the kiss. Staying silent. So Katsuya of course took it the wrong way, and has been avoiding Seto all week, leaving the brunette desperately thinking of a way of getting back into the blonde's favor.**

 **It was decided, thanks in part by Mokuba knocking some sense into his emotionally dumb older brother, that Seto should just fess up his feelings to the blonde no matter if he gets rejected or not. But Seto has been stuck in his home study all Saturday because he was deliberating over what he will say to Katsuya. In his opinion whatever he thought of to say just sounded stupid and lame.**

 **Since it's close to midnight Seto just decided to man up and just go to Katsuya and hope his brain didn't freeze up while talking.**

 **Seto went through the hallways of the mansion knowing exactly where to find the blonde at this time tonight. It was the same every Saturday night.**

 **In the library with his sketch pad and pencil. Drawing some random scene from a book he randomly picks up from the shelf. The blonde said it helps his ability to get better.**

 **So that's where Seto found him. Right there at the small table in the library. Head hovering over the sketch pad, biting his bottom lip as he seem to be contemplating if he should erase something or just keep it.**

 **Lightly grabbing the blonde's shoulder Seto got Katsuya's attention. Making him flinch slightly when those honey brown eyes looked up at him with shock. Has it been that long since they last talked? Must have because the look that Katsuya was giving him said it all.**

" _ **I need to talk to you."**_ **Seto signed, once again letting his usual walls down to let all his emotions flash across his eyes. Apparently this got to Katsuya because he set down his pencil and turned to completely face Seto, giving him his full attention.**

 **Seto took a deep breath and began to sign slowly as to make sure Katsuya got every word clearly.**

" _ **Katsuya. I have a lot of things to say to you but first I want to say that I fully enjoyed that kiss last week. I've remembered it everyday since… I could tell that it was your first kiss. Which made me feel special. Because you chose to share it with me. The cold hearted CEO of all people… But I know that I hurt you because I didn't say anything afterwards. I am sorry about that. But I am going to say what I feel now. Every since I first met you I was interested by you. Eventually that interest turned into strong feelings for you. So what I want to say is that… I care for you, greatly. And I hope that know that no matter what I'll be there for you."**_

 **By the time Seto finished he realized how close he gotten to Katsuya as he said his little speech. Looking into those honey eyes that were full of so much emotion, Seto decided to take his own chance.**

 **Gently grabbing the blonde's chin he slowly pulled Katsuya into a caring and passionate kiss. And if Seto died right then and there, he would die a happy man. Because the kiss was fantastic.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **By the time that Kaiba pulled away from me, I was completely mesmerised. Rendered wordless as he looked into my eyes. I didn't know what to do or say in response, I hardly knew what to do. All I could think of was to pull him back into me, force him into yet another kiss. This one, not just a peck, not just a short kiss, it was full blown. Despite how everyone had talked it up, it was near impossible for me to keep my mouth shut during all this, it was near impossible. His arms wrapped around my neck, his tongue prodded mine. My hands rested on his cheeks, my tongue searched his mouth. Warmth echoed off his body in thick waves, held me close to him. The kiss we shared was wet, amatuer, neither of us had very much experience when it came to this sort of thing, neither of us were very skilled. Yet I enjoyed every second of closeness I had to him. I didn't mind the saliva that now covered my lips, I didn't mind the clumsiness of his tongue, I didn't mind the taste of his mouth. I didn't mind. I enjoyed every up and down of this.**

 **Eventually we had to pull apart, eventually there needed to be time for us to catch our breath, we hadn't quite realised we had our noses to breathe with. We didn't look at each other, not right away. I knew I couldn't have stood the embarassment to look at him while I still had his saliva on my chin. I wiped my face, allowed him time to collect himself before I even dared to glance at his face. Kaiba held a blank expression, he seemed to be in thought, no emotions crossed his face, they never did. That was yet another quality I found that I loved about him. I didn't wait for him to try and say anything to me before taking his hand. I felt the need to be connected to him, in some way. Even if it were to only be by hand.**

 **I didn't speak to him, half certain that my feelings on the subject were clear. I didn't mind that he hadn't spoken up about how he felt in the beginning, I could understand that, I wouldn't have known what to say either. I probably would have been worse than he was.**

 **Everything else that happened that night is history. Nothing that is ever necessary to mention again. Long conversations and coffee were more than enough to bring us to a consensus about our relationship.**

 **However, nothing really could have prepared us for the events of Monday Morning, nothing could have told us to prepare for what we were to experience. It wasn't all out hate, or rejection from my friends, but a quarrel that would leave Kaiba angry and in pain.**

 **That Monday Kaiba and I came into school together as we usually did. We were the first to arrive, the first to enter the classroom. Left with only each other , we took to doing what any couple in the honeymoon phase of their relationship would have done. We would sign our jokes to one another, talk, kiss as well. It was a blissful feeling to be alone with him, like this. Someone that I cared for so deeply, someone that seemed to care for me as well. I was happy like this, happy to be on his mind, to be the only person he thought of. I wanted to be his everything, even if that wasn't necessarily possible, I still wanted to remain with him, at his side, like this. I felt happier than I had been in a while. He seemed to understand me, and that I could guess was only from experience.**

 **The trouble didn't start till my friends walked into class, a full half hour later, other students had already arrived, leaving them as the last to show. Kaiba and I hadn't given much mind to those around us, we hadn't cared that others could see the way we acted toward one another, that they knew about us. It didn't for a single moment strike us as something that we had to hide.**

 **So when they did walk in? I had kissed Kaiba, it had only been a peck, nothing more promiscuous than that, nothing that wouldn't be okay in a school environment. Yet there was still a problem found in these actions.**

 **Kaiba stood, immediately breaking off from our kiss to stare an angry looking Honda in the face. He was my friend, but he seemed less than happy to see me allowing Kaiba so close to myself.**

 **Honda rushed toward us, grabbed Kaiba by his shirt, and to this, I had no idea how to respond.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **When the blonde gave him a quick kiss, just a peck nothing more, it was blissful.**

" **WHAT THE HELL?!" That was Honda.**

 **Quickly standing up, breaking away from Katsuya's caring but small kiss. Angry brown eyes glared at narrowed sapphire eyes. Seto just raised an eyebrow as a form of question. Tristan let out a growl, "What the hell Kaiba?" Seto snorted, really, was that all the slightly smaller brunette could come up with? Hearing Seto's snort Honda grabbed him by the collar of his Domino High uniform. "What did you do to Jou? Why is he kissing you like that?"**

" **I didn't do anything to him, just showed him the care he truly deserves. What's so wrong with that?" Seto's eyes narrowed even more, giving Honda a dangerous look. Honda returned with a glare that would stun any other man, but not Seto Kaiba. "Bullshit Kaiba! What did you do? Bribe him? Blackmail him? Using his body as payment for staying at your-" Honda didn't get to finish that sentence because Seto's fist collided with his face. A punch so strong and quick it knocked Honda off his feet.**

 **Katsuya jumped up and grabbed Seto around the waist and turned them around so Seto was behind the blond. Katsuya wanted to know what was said but with the intense anger shown on Seto's face, he figured that it would best to wait for the tall brunette to cool down a few moments. So instead he turned to face his friends. Seeing their varying expressions. Yugi and Ryou both showed horror. Anzu was glaring at both Honda and Seto, sort of like a mother who caught her kids fighting with each other. Otogi was helping Honda up, but keeping him from trying to attack Seto in retaliation. And Honda. Well Honda was sporting the same look as Seto.**

 **After a few moments of nothing, Seto only glared at Honda and the others, possessively wrapping his arm around Katsuya's shoulders. "Don't you ever think I am using Katsuya in that way. I care too much for him to even hear that. So I am warning you now, ever accuse me of that again or being punched in the face is the least of your worries…" Seto concluded then began to slowly sign what happened and what was said to Katsuya, while Honda and the others were stunned by Seto's actions and words. Never before have they heard the brunette call the blonde anything other than dog or loser. So hearing Seto use the blonde's first name was a major life shock. Once they got over that bit, they were faced with a hurt looking Katsuya.**

 **Honda was stunned when Katsuya shoved him away from Seto and himself. Then turning on his heel went back to his seat and sat down without looking at his friends. Seto gave them all a glance then followed Katsuya back to their seats in the back of the class.**

 **Once the class started Seto looked over at Katsuya, the blonde looked really hurt by what happened. Being loyal to his friends and all. Giving a sigh then pulling out a piece of paper, Seto began to write a quick note to Katsuya.**

" _ **Don't stay mad at them forever… Even though I can't stand them that much, I know how much they mean to you. So be mad, make them work for your forgiveness, but don't hold a grudge."**_

 **Passing the note to the blonde, Seto watched Katsuya's reaction to the note. First the blonde looked up wide eyed at Seto then went back to reread the note. Then pulling out a pen that was always behind his ear, quickly wrote a note back.**

" _ **Seto… I get what you're saying but Honda still shouldn't have said those things to you. They should apologize to you first before they think of apologizing to me. They need to understand us, our relationship. Because no matter how much I love my friends, I won't give up us just to please them. Remember that. Now stop sending me notes. You're going to get us in trouble again."**_

 **Seto couldn't help but feel the "warm and fuzzies," when he read Katsuya's note. Honestly, knowing that Katsuya would choose him over his friends, well, made his heart flutter. In Seto's opinion he could care less if the blonde's friends apologized to them, he didn't really want them around. Well Yugi and the little albino, Ryou if he remembers it right, were "okay," to be around. But Seto knew that Katsuya would be happier if his friends and his boyfriend got along. So of course wanting to please the blonde Seto knew he would to suck it up and just deal with those idiots.**

 **The things he does for his blonde boyfriend.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Days passed and no apologies came from Yugi and friends. Days passed and not a word from Hiroto Honda. The other must still have been fuming over the way he had been treated by Set. He didn't even glance at us in school. He must have felt betrayed, but I was in no mood to budge for his childish antics. I was in no mood to allow him to win. I was in no mood to give in so easily. He had said some rather cruel things to Set, things I couldn't forgive so easily. I wasn't going to cave in and ask for HIS forgiveness, I had done nothing wrong. I was finally happy and he had to pick it apart, he had to question it. He had to make Set feel like he had. He just had to ruin a perfect moment. I wasn't going to forgive, not without effort on his side. He was being a real shitty friend, and an even shittier best friend, he was supposed to have my back, his job wasn't to make my datemate angry, his job wasn't to get angry with me, his job was to be supportive, not to be an ass. He was failing horribly, and like any job, there was always the possibility of being fired.**

 **Kaiba tried to offer me as much solace as he could. He was good at this comforting thing, much better than I was. He would tell me that everything was alright, that I had nothing to fear, that I couldn't stay mad forever, and that eventually Honda would work up the courage to apologise. Pride went a long way, he'd say, but it hardly came in the way of worthwhile relationships. He'd tell me that if Honda really cared, he'd apologise, and that was what scared me. Maybe he didn't care enough to try and salvage our relationship, maybe he didn't care enough to apologise, maybe he didn't care about me. This thought horrified me. He had been my best friend for years, and I didn't want to be without him, he had known all of my secrets for years on end. He may have fallen for my sister, but that didn't change anything, I never said rude things about his affections, I never made him feel lesser for his flirtations toward her, sure I tried to be a good big brother, telling him that she was off limits, but I was never so cruel as to accuse him of trying to use her for her fucking body.**

 **An apology was in order, and so much more.**

 **I wouldn't be forgiving him without one. I wouldn't be hanging out with any of them so long as Honda was there. The others I was fine with, the others I could stand, they hadn't done anything, they had tried to stop Honda from getting a hit in on Set, and they had succeeded. I was thankful to them for that. They hadn't done anything wrong, they had tried to help, despite how angry they might have been at Set for throwing the first, and last, punch. Yet he had every right to, for Honda to make such heinous accusations, it was disgusting, and I couldn't blame Set for hitting him, I would have done the same had I heard what he said. Lucky for Honda, I was certain I was much better than anything Kaiba could have thrown at him. Kaiba wasn't all that strong, he was a string bean, very thin, not as strong as I was. I spent my time with physical labour while he spent his behind a computer screen. Honda was lucky that I wasn't his attacker, truly.**

 **It was a week later before I heard anything from him, before I even so much as earned a glance. I didn't see why I was the one who had to earn his attention, I shouldn't have even cared about him, but he was still my best bud, no matter what he said. We'd been together through thick and thin, and although I was on the verge of never speaking to him again, I still mourned the loss.**

 **It was a school day, Kaiba had left to speak to Isono, over the phone, he stepped out of the classroom early in the morning, before the lesson started. Something was up with his sister. He had said something about her being sick, that was enough for me. I didn't need any other reason as to why he was walking out on me.**

 **Once I was alone, Honda stood from his desk, made his way over to me.**

 **He didn't say anything at first, merely stared down at me while I did my best to ignore his presence, after all this time I believed that he was only there to insult me more.**

 **Yet he wasn't. He wrote down something, hesitant, slid the paper over to me.**

" _ **Are you really serious about that guy?"**_

 **He had waited for me to be alone so he could ask me this question, he thought he'd get anything but the truth if I were to be with Kaiba. He was wrong about that.**

 **I wrote my response to him, quick and to the point.**

" _ **Of course I am, I wouldn't have gotten myself into this if I weren't."**_

 **He nodded at that. He didn't know that I was the one to start this, that I had been the first one to make a move, but he didn't need to know. That information was between Kaiba and myself. Personal shit.**

 **He wrote down another message, slid the paper back to me.**

" _ **Then I'm sorry I said those things, I was shocked, I shouldn't have."**_

 **Relief. I didn't have to get rid of my best friend. He was alright with it now. He just needed to hear it from me. Surely the shock factor was what had gotten him to act out. It was the shock that had him saying those things. That wasn't how he truly was.**

 **Years of bad-mouthing Kaiba and borderline hating him had confused Honda, left him sick with concern, it was understandable.**

 **With his apology my anger melted away like butter. I was glad to hear that one of my closest friends was no longer against us. His opinion mattered to me greatly.**

 **I wrote back to him just as Kaiba came through the door.**

" _ **It's alright bud, I forgive you."**_

 **He nodded once more, glanced to Kaiba, took the paper and left. Surely he didn't want to risk m showing him the apology he had given. Pride was a big thing that these to held, and to apologise was to admit they were wrong, and Honda didn't want to admit he was wrong to Kaiba. Just because he was alright with my dating him, didn't mean he would humble himself to someone he hated.**

 **I found this to be relieving.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **It's been about three months since Katsuya and Seto began dating. Actually, tomorrow is their three month anniversary. And well since missing the last two anniversaries Seto wanted to do something special with Katsuya. So he planned a weekend get-away to a private beach in Hawaii.**

 **Seto's private plane just landed, allowing Seto to wake the blonde up in surprise. Because of course he didn't tell Katsuya where they were going and what it was for. Where is the fun in that?**

 **No this weekend was going to be fantastic. Not only was it just the two of them, plus Isono of course, but Seto was finally going to tell Katsuya how he really feels. Something he should've said a while ago. But that's for tomorrow.**

 **Seto grabbed one of his work ties and signed to Katsuya,** _ **"Ok, trust me on this and close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise."**_ **The blonde gave him a cautious nod and closed his eyes allowing Seto to blindfold him and carry him down from the plane to the awaiting limo. Keeping Katsuya blindfolded for the ride in the limo, Seto kept a tight hold on the nervous blonde.**

 **Finally once they reached the destination Seto helped the blonde out of the limo and then took off the make-shift blindfold. Seto just watched Katsuya's face as it went from shock to happiness. It always warmed Seto's heart to watch those honey brown eyes sparkle with happiness. And he knew exactly why the blonde was uberly happy.**

 **They were standing on the sidewalk of the private beach Seto rented for the weekend. Seto would admit that the sight was beautiful. A sunset with multiple colors: purple, orange, red, and yellow. It gave the ocean water a orange and purple hue in places. The water was perfect, not too still, but not to strong with the waves. It was picturesque.**

 **But personally to Seto it couldn't compare with Katsuya's beauty. The scenery just seem to enhance the blonde's looks. Golden blonde hair tinted with orange and red highlights from the sunset. Honey brown eyes gaining the glowing color of fire as they looked out towards the ocean and sunset.**

 **So one could say Seto was quite pleased with himself as the blonde assaulted him with a bear hug in happiness. Why? Well because a few months ago Seto found out about Katsuya's love for the beach. Though Japan has some great beaches of its own, he couldn't help but be in awe of the beaches in Hawaii. There was just something about them that seem to make them stand out from any other beaches.**

 **Katsuya let go of him and began to rapidly sign away,** _ **"Oh my gosh Seto! I- I just- This is so amazing! I can't believe you brought me here… I just… Seto thank you!"**_ **Cutting the blonde off from more rambling Seto pulled him into a heated kiss. Tongue and all.**

 **And let's just say the rest of the night went smoothly.**

 **The next morning Seto couldn't help but smirk as he woke up with a naked Katsuya laying across his chest, head resting peacefully against his neck. Seto just laid there and took in the presence of his blonde lover. The smell of the golden blonde hair, the feel of their bodies matching perfectly against each other, and the steady breathing of the blonde against his neck. Seto was at peace.**

 **Since the blonde was sleeping it allowed Seto some time to reflect on his life ever since the blonde started to live with him. They went from enemies, to friends, to boyfriends, and now they were lovers. Seto changed for the better thanks to Katsuya. He wasn't so hostile towards others, more at peace. Mokuba and Isono seem to notice it the most, they kept telling Seto how much happier he looked around the mansion. On occasion he even went out of his way to be friendlier towards Yugi and the others. Though Honda seemed to still give him a cautious look, they were now on a sort of truce. A truce based on their mutual need to protect the blonde from trouble.**

 **Seto felt a light kiss on his neck breaking him from his trip down memory lane. Smiling he pulled the blonde closer to him. Then he looked down at Katsuya signing,** _ **"So ready for breakfast? We can be lazy and have it in bed."**_ **Katsuya gave a small laugh then gave a nod.**

 **Once the breakfast was gone Seto and Katsuya took a shower together that took a little longer than expected thanks to Seto's eagerness to repeat last night's activities. And once they were dressed and ready for the day, Seto took Katsuya out to see the town. Of course the blonde wanted to grab gifts for his friends and sister. This lead to Seto being dragged around from store to store in a quest to find the perfect gift for Shizuka. And the day continued in that sort of tourist fashion until dinner where Seto insisted that they dress in some semi-casual casual outfits for the restaurant Seto reserved for dinner.**

 **Dinner was fantastic. It was a fancier restaurant, well to Katsuya it was fancier. But overall the blonde enjoyed the place. Seto knew that he picked the right place, because he remember the first time he took the blonde to a high class restaurant. Katsuya was so distraught and felt that he didn't belong and that lead to their first fight as couple actually. Katsuya claimed that he didn't belong with Seto after seeing the way he was treated at that restaurant. People giving the blonde dirty looks, and some even dared to voice their hatred. Luckily Katsuya couldn't hear because Seto told those people exactly where they could put their opinions of his boyfriend at.**

 **So yes, dinner this time was good. The staff there was so friendly, not one mistreating Katsuya. So of course Seto, left a huge tip and promise of a good review. After that Seto lead Katsuya back to the private beach.**

 **Once he found the spot Isono prepared for them, he was happy with himself again. Isono prepared it just as ordered.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **The sun sat lazily over the horizon, the warmer colours of the rainbow smeared across the sky in gradient hues. The waves washed up on shore, the aesthetic elicited a cleansing feel. It was all so serene. Sand stuck between our toes, a rough feel was what it left behind. All the pleasures of walking the beach as the sun tipped beyond where the eye could see. It was a wonderful sight to behold. One I was glad to see. My cold hands gripped onto the warmth that was Kaiba's hips, my lips pressed to his. This was all so perfect. We had only been dating three months. We had only been together for three short months and already I wished to be nowhere but at his side. I wished to hold him in my arms at all times, and even though I knew this was a ridiculous wish, I couldn't help but want it to be so. I was in love, no one in the world could have matched my happiness. No one could have even come close.**

 **He laid a towel out for us, just above where the water washed up on the shore, so I could allow the tide to run over my feet. I loved the beach. I loved him. I pressed my forehead to his as we exchanged kisses, eyes closed, body lax. I've never been more at peace. I couldn't ask for anything better than this, I couldn't ask for any fate even remotely better, this was it, this was my happily ever after, and it was all that I needed.**

 **I loved him.**

 **I laced my fingers within his own, held his hand tight to my own. I wouldn't let him go anytime soon, I was content, I needed him here with me, I needed him. I loved him.**

 **We did not move as the sun tipped below the horizon, as we were plunged into darkness only illuminated by the light of the crescent moon and every little star the shone in the night sky. We remained as we were, together, at peace, holding onto each other as though we were all that we had left.**

 **I pressed into him, pulled him up onto his feet, it was an eventuality that had been sure to come. We couldn't sit around idly all night. We had a beach all to ourselves, it was best to make use of it.**

 **I loved him.**

 **Arms wrapped around his waist, hands on my neck, I pressed for a tender kiss. Slow, deliberate. We took our time, enjoyed every lasting second of this moment. I could not have been happier.**

 **I loved him.**

 **His weight shifted onto me as he leaned in, he depended on me to keep him standing. He was light, light as all my worries were in this moment. I was freed of all that had once plagued me, free of every thought, every threat, every fear, everything.**

 **In this moment I had nothing to worry about.**

 **I loved him.**

 **We parted.**

 **I loved him, I loved him, I loved him, I loved him.**

" _ **I love you."**_

 **I could not hear my own voice as I spoke, but I knew I said these words, I could still remember how to form them. I only hoped that he returned my affections.**

 **I was given another, albeit brief, kiss.**

" _ **I love you back."**_

 **I read his lips as he spoke, wishing more than anything that I could have been able to hear his voice as those words slipped out, wishing that I could have the privilege to hear him say those words to me. I have never been so angry yet so relieved before.**

 **Another kiss.**

 **The scent of the beach was wiped from my nose, to be replaced by that of rubbing alcohol. The feel of his lips, now plastic over my face. My body went stiff, my muscles tensed. My eyes shot open, desperately looking for the face I had been looking at just moments before. White, nothing. A ceiling. I looked frantically to the sides, my friends, Yugi and them, no Set, nowhere in sight. Where was I? I had been at the beach not moments ago. Now I woke in a hospital bed, hooked back up to those same machines. Tears welled up. I had been so happy, I wanted to go back, I wanted to get back to where I had been. I wanted to once more lay in Set's arms, to hold him, to kiss him, I wanted that back.**

 **I knew what had happened, I had been in a coma all that time. None of that had actually happened. The only part that remained true, my inability to hear, the only thing I had left to remind me of that dream.**


End file.
